As electronic devices and, more particularly, portable electronic devices (e.g., laptop computers, tablets, and cellular telephones) continue to get smaller, components of the devices continue to be positioned closer to one another. Certain device components, such as electrodynamic transducers (e.g., loudspeakers) often produce stray magnetic flux that is potentially disruptive to adjacent magnetically sensitive device components (e.g., Hall sensors and hard drives). If stray flux is not adequately kept away from certain magnetically sensitive components, those components may fail and/or cause damage to the electronic device. A traditional way to reduce such stray magnetic flux interference is to provide a shield about the component generating the stray magnetic flux and/or about the component to be protected from the stray magnetic flux. However, such a shield often takes up valuable real estate within a device.